Balto: The return of the wolves
by Lonewolf425
Summary: Balto and Alue reuniting after 3 years have past. Aleu also brings back her pack when hunters decides to kill all wolves near Nome. Aleu will have to defend all packs near Nome while Steele's son is leading the hunt who so happens to like her. Will she fall for her killer and return to her husky life or will a stranger come about and keep her true to her pack. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alue rest in her cave of wolves after 3 years have past since she had left her father. She wanted to see her father and mother. She was much bigger since her father last seen her. Very few times she think of her home to stay alert on things. Her pack was 12 times it's size before she left. Many of them where young pups growing up. She had visions to cross the ice bridge for more food out in the wilderness from her old home. Where they won't have to move around again. She was highly happy about being close home again and rest on the thought of her pack going back home.

While back where Balto and Jenna was, Balto had a young mature wolf running around the town starting trouble. He mainly go to make Balto mad everyday.

Balto knew he will come about any moment to make Balto's day. Sure enough you hear Boris yelling at the young wolf.

"Hello old man! What do you have in stores for me today?"

The wolf tug on Balto's ear as Balto pull away and pawing him away.

"Awww come on old man you have nothing to do but sleep and go over to Ms. Jenna house. When are we going to gather up the boys and be men in the woods!"

Balto finally got up and slowly walked away from the well built white wolf.

"Never. "

The wolf prance around Balto and try to make his red eyes gilmer like precious rubies.

"Look I know I get on your nerves a lot, but! Doesn't mean we can't go on a guy adventure! Us the polar bears boys and that, that thing with feathers."

"For what reason? For you to bother me more? I think I'll past."

The white wolf sat down and watch the old wolf husky walk back into the city.

Balto miss his kids. All of them had families and they all left with them to other cities or countries. They all said goodbye to their parents and each goodbye broke Balto to nothing. He worry more about Alue because he had no idea if she was ok or not. All alone to defend not only herself but a whole pack! Now all he do is visit Jenna everyday, deal with the bothering wolf, and from time to time get in a fight with Steele. He kinda look forward to the fight to spark up something in him.

He walked into town and so happen Steele wanted to fight.

"Steele will you let this go already?"

Balto walk past him and Steele push him into a box.

"I will today because today will be the day you die."

Steele was crazy and lost in his greed of power.

Balto got up and looked at him and hear something behind him.

It was a pack of dogs ready to jump him. Now Balto knew he was old but this was going to be quite a fight but one he'll regret.

"Balto look what you have done to my father. Do to your selfishness of wanting power and fame u cause him to go mad. So know I shall honor my father by leading the hunters into the dangerous forest over the mountains. We shall return with thousands of wolves hives and save the town from such horrible things! Then no one will remember you."

Balto laugh.

"Look kid I did nothing but help now trust me when I say this, those wolves are no joke I'm very sure hunters will have a hard time trying to kill them. I fought the weakest set of wolves and they where pretty tough. So don't get yourself kill over something that don't matter anymore from years ago. Live your life to the fullest kid."

By that time Steele had grip the back of Balto's fur and slang him into a wall of a house. It stunned him but he got back up. Steele charge at Balto and was rammed in the side into a pole by the great white wolf.

His red eyes glow with warning.

"No one touches the old guy but me."

Steele shook himself off then looked at his attacker and saw how huge he was and scary. But Steele son was not afraid.

"Try someone who's guard is up." Steele son challenged.

The young wolf laughed.

"I'm beyond ur skills of fighting. I will not fight those who are weaker than me only if they insist to get in the way."

"Well consider myself insisting."

Balto got up to stop the fight till a big howl was heard through out the city. Hunters came running!

Balto nudged the wolf to ran on as they shot through the town running to safety . Barking and gun shots where heard and Balto ran for dear life! As they got close to the woods the wolf call Balto's name.

"BALTO! LOOK OUT!"

The wolf rammed into Balto throwing them both down a mightly ditch side to the mountains. At the top stood Steele son.

"Remember my name wolf! I'm Colta, your soon to be killer." Then he walk away.

"And I'm Red Mountain! Also known as Falkon! Can u believe that guy? I think he's all bark." Falkon spoke.

Balto got up and walked away.

"U need to warn ur pack now. I'm going to see if I can talk them out of it."

Pack? I have no pack...well anymore that is."

"How do you not have a pack? Your a wolf."

"Its a long story. But I can't go back or they will kill me. "

"Fine well warn the others."

Balto ran off before the wolf say anything else.

Alue had finally made it back home she wanted to run into the town and see her mother but she knew her pack safety came first. The raven guide her to a beautiful safe area for her pack to live comfortably and to grow even more if needed. It was just over the mountains and on the way she saw a very short way to the village and kinda show her pack on how to get to the village. Once they where set she left Shade to lead till she got back.

She ran with pure joy in need to see her family burn her soul. As she reach the town she noticed that it was very few people walking around. But brush it off since it was still morning.

There was Jenna resting on the porch half asleep.

Alue excellently sneak up on her mother like a pray and lean down under the porch.

"Hello mama. "

Jenna ears flick up and she was on her feet looking around, calling for Alue.

"Alue! Alue sweet heart where are you!?"

She slowly sneak behind her and pounced on her. Wrestling her to the ground as they play fight with each other.

After a great while Alue lay underneath her mother. Jenna couldn't believe her daughter grew so big! She started to clean her as Steele's son come up.

"Morning Ms. Jenna. And morning to u too georges."

Alue shy away from him.

"Uh morning. "

"What is your name miss, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Alue."

He was so lost in her eyes he felt like he was flying.

"Wow, such a beautiful name. Your mother gave you the most amazing name ever. "

Jenna laugh and choose to crash his cloud.

"Why thank you Colta." Both Jenna and Alue giggle.

He paused and looked at both of them.

"Wait, are you saying Balto is your father?"

Alue stuck out her chest proud of her father.

"Yes and I have returned from the ice bridge with my pack. Now we are here to stay."

He laughed at her and step back.

"You got to be kidding me. First you tell me about Balto being your father then you tell me you have a pack? Pack of what, rabbits?"

Alue feeling highly disrespected as her anger began to boil.

"A pack of wolves and I'm their alpha."

"Well my lady I'm really sorry to break this to you but, my team and the hunters are killing all wolves near Nome. So I advise you to gather your so call pack, and go back where you came from. Because when we come back no one will ever remember the name Balto. "

Alue fur start to stand on end as she back Colta down.

"As long as the air fills my lungs. I will defend all wolves near and far from Nome. We done nothing to desire such cruelty!"

"So you call 3 grown men, 6 mothers, 12 kids, and 8 husky slather by wolves not cruelty!? They desire everything they get." Colta was now match with Alue.

Alue stop to look at her mother to see if it was true and Jenna face confirm it all. Alue went back to Colta and gave him a warning.

"I'll protect the wolves who had nothing to do with it and I'll do whatever it takes to confirm it. Now I must be on my way. Mama if you will."

Jenna and Alue walked away to fine Balto while Colta grind at her beauty and fire but didn't change his mind or mission.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jenna and Alue walked to Balto they began to talk.

"Wow. So all of my siblings are gone?"

Alue was shocked but sad at the fact she never got the chance to say anything to any of her siblings.

Jenna rub against Aleu to assure her they all understood.

"They are ok and far away from here. Their owners fear for their safety and fled away."

"So Colta was right. Their are wolves out there hurting humans. Have they try to hurt u mama or papa?"

Jenna couldn't help but give a warm smile to see her daughter still calling her parents mama and papa.

Aleu notice the smile and eased off some before they reach her father.

Jenna stop and lick on her face and sat down to look at the wrecked ship.

Aleu was ready to rush over but try to hold herself looking for the approval of her mother. She laughed and nod her head.

Aleu tested the air and rush down to the boat and slowly walk inside and saw her father curl up asleep.

She couldn't hold herself from being childish and figure it would be ok this one time. So she jumped on him and tugged on his ear and shook it. Balto believing it was the male wolf he roll her over and pin her and yelled at her.

"Why do you insist to bother m... Aleu? Is that you?"

Aleu fought from crying and answered.

"Yes papa it's me."

Balto rub all against her jumping and chasing each other around. Jenna soon followed along and they all became a happy family again.

"Oh papa I miss you soooo much!"

Aleu cry in her parents embrace.

Balto could never fine anything to say other then to tell her he knew.

"Aleu, why are you back home? I thought u was leading the pack."

Aleu step back and held her head high.

"I am. The spirits brought me back home with my pack. Where we will never have to move again."

Balto looked at Jenna and looked back at Aleu.

"Aleu this isn't a good time to be here with your pack."

Aleu stopped Balto.

"Papa I already know what's going on and I want to help. I know I can. There's nothing you can say to stop me either papa."

Balto wanted too but decided not too. Just letting it go with a sigh.

"Well since we all here why don't we go see my pack."

Jenna looked at Balto. Balto only chuckle and rub against his two women.

"Lead the way, Aleu. "

With no hesitation she lead her parents to her pack. Seeing that some of her search parties where back.

The pack welcome her parents with respect.

"Everyone this is my mother Jenna and my father Balto."

Nova was the first to walk up to great Balto and Jenna.

"We meet again Balto. But now I have the pleasure to meet ur lovely wife. Please join us on our meal."

Balto and Jenna looked at each other then back at Nova. He forgot that Jenna was a husky not a wolf, so he offer her his apologia. She only smile at him.

"Mama, papa? Why don't you talk amongst the pack while I get the reports of our new home?"

They both nod to Aleu and walked together with Nova.

After Aleu got the reports from her team she caught wind of someone near and she slowly creep up on it and once her paws lead her and her ears alert her of the thing just in front of her she pounced at it but it moved just in time and ram her down the hill but it felt as if it was rolling with her.

Once she stop the thing pinned her down and he looked down at her.

"I don't want trouble. But you, and whoever your with need to leave here it's not safe."

Aleu looked up into the bright ruby eyes of the beautiful white male wolf that tower over her. The sight of him took her breath away.

Balto was first to run up to them but slowly realize who it was he stopped and looked at him.

"Get off her Falkon!"

Falkon looked up at Balto and was surprised to see him here. Then once Jenna appeared he was more concerned on why she was out in the woods in the first place! He rush over to Jenna side and rub against her for comfort.

"Ms. Jenna what are you doing out here! You she be at home on the porch. Let me walk you home."

Aleu was shock to see the huge white wolf curl under her mother like a pup. As if she was his mother.

"I don't get it. How do he know of my parents?"

Falkon looked back at Aleu and now after actually looking at her she too took his breath away.

"Well after I left my pack your mother raised me and gave me the love of a mother while your father gave me tough love. It's Aleu, right?"

Aleu try straightening up to show her dominance.

"Yes, Yes I am. I already heard of the humans going around killing wolves but I refuse to leave we will protect any set of wolves that are indecent."

He only smiled and show off his dominance.

"I heard many stories of you."

Aleu walked around the white wolf examining him.

Balto watch in confusion of the two young wolves.

"Well, I heard nothing of you, wolf. But I guess any friend of my father is a friend of mines. Just stay out of trouble."

Aleu walked past him and flicked her tail at his nose. Making him sneeze. He pouted at how she talked to him as if he were a child but Jenna stop him.

"Aleu we should really head back home now. But your father and I are very happy to see u back home. Just stay away from the humans please?"

Aleu nod and walked over to her parents and rub against them both and kissed them before they left. Falkon trotted by Aleu flicking his tail under Aleu's nose. It only earn him a snarl. But just before he caught up with Balto, Jenna yell out for him to protect Aleu while she was out in the woods. Neighter liked the idea. So Falkon walked up to Aleu and sat in front of her.

"Well I guess I have too babysit so don't do anything I have to bail you out of."

Aleu pinned him down snarling at him.

"I'm the alpha of this pack so I don't need some pup watching over me."

She lets up and returned to her pack. It did intrigued him to learn more about her. But he refuse to be part of a pack. It brought too many memories of his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Alue search parties report of the area being unmarked which means it was good to mark their territory. It was a huge amount of land but they couldn't find water. Alue thought for a moment. She knew no land isn't anything without having a safe place too drink any water.

"Did you look over too the east? Its a very clean cool stream out there not too far at all that even the pups can go too without supervision."

Falkon sat on a bolder listening too them as he watch Alue in her alpha charge.

Alue looked up too him but dismissed him.

"Anything else I need too know that is a problem?"

None answer so she dismiss them all. Falkon stretch and rolled onto his back pawing at the air.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere other then messing with me?"

He smiled at her and jumped down too walk along beside her.

"Well usually by this time I be making my way too Ms. Jenna too make sure she didn't need anything. Then back too your father too only piss him off."

He laugh too himself of the memories. His and Balto's relationship wasn't the greatest but he knew deep down Balto loved him and if it came too it he will die protecting him or Jenna. Too Falkon he believe it was the less he could do.

A falcon flew high and swoosh over them and they both duck. Falcon hurry to stand in front of Alue. He knew his spirit guide very well so he showed his dominance towering over Alue and showing ownership.

"I never thought I'll have the pleasure too see you again, Falkon."

A strong older dark brown wolf step out showing him the same Alue watch them both very closely. The new wolf had a cocky attitude and felt evil. Falkon never moved away from Alue as if she was his mate.

"Navion, you have no reason too be here. Now leave."

The new wolf laugh and walked around too look at Alue but kept his guard up knowing he was trailing very close on the lines of a death match with Falkon.

"I smelt a new pack taking up a large part of this forest. So I wanted to meet the alpha of the pack in hopes of join our pack together."

He looks at Alue and Alue growled at him.

"I don't plan on being no ones mate any time soon and if I was it differently wouldn't be you."

He laugh and Falkon got closer too him backing him away.

"You heard the lady now leave, now."

The large brown wolf chuckle and backed away.

"Its funny Falkon. Your willing too fight over a pack your not apart of but couldn't fight too prove me wrong. What ashame, but I'll be on my way. I have alpha stuff too do."

He laugh as he ran off leaving them alone.

Falkon watch too make sure he was gone and turn around too look at Alue.

"He's nothing but bad news. Don't make any deals or give free passes too him or anyone in his pack. I'll go too make sure he's off your territory."

Falkon had start to go after him but Alue stop him in his tracks by jumping in front of him.

"I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need you fighting my fights."

Falkon pinned his ears down but only brush against her.

"I know, that's not what I'm afraid of. Im afraid Navion will try too talk you into trusting him. He's a sneaky killer. He only kills when your guard is down. I was passive in the past I refuse too be the same this time."

He growled at the thought of reliving his mistake and ran off too make sure Navion was gone.

Alue sighed and looked away.

"Alue you should be nicer too Falkon. He's a good guy."

Alue looked all around and near a rock she found her spirit guide.

"Oh, hi Muru. Your right, I guess Im a bit jealous of him."

Muru giggled at her accuse.

"Jealous? I believe you and I both know its much more then that. You like him. Nothing wrong with that."

Alue blushed and pout at him.

"Muru we have much more too worry about then that. What should I do about the humans?"

Muru looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Falkon."

Alue paw at the tiny mouse but once she lift her paw he was gone.

"Some spirit guide you are."

She couldn't help but too giggle at their weird relationship over the years. Muru have guide her in times of need giving her enough too know when she is right without giving it all away.

Back at Nome Balto walked Jenna too his wrecked boat. They rest together as the sun set.

"Jenna, I don't think Alue returning is a good thing. What if those humans hurt her?"

Jenna rest her head on her mates back as he over worry. She felt the same as Balto but there was no going back at this point. She was here too stay.

"Balto you can't think like that. I worry about the same things. But I have faith that Falkon will keep her safe."

"Falkon!?"

Balto sat up too look at Jenna. Now over thinking then he usually would.

"Jenna Falkon can't stay out of trouble here, how can I even began too think he can protect our daughter?"

Jenna sighed and stood up and rub her head under his chin too ease him.

"Have you forgotten Falkon was raised by us? He's a young male without a pack. Of course he's going too get in trouble. But Falkon always finds away too protect you or me from any danger he sees. Give him a chance."

Jenna walks away heading back home.

"Goodnight Balto."

Balto watch her wake away with his head down.

"Goodnight."

He sighed and curled up. Boris flops down and sees the old husky wolf mix depress about his daughter.

"Balto? She's going too need your determination too stay motivated. So pull yourself together. Because as along as she have us, she will be safe."

Balto slightly smiled at Boris and sighed.

"Yeah your right Boris. Im just over reacting."


End file.
